headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Naboo
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Mid Rim | system = Naboo system | sector = Chommell sector | suns = 1 | moons = 3 | planet = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Naboo; Gungans | poi = Theed; Otoh Gunga | 1st = Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) }} Naboo is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars mythos. It was first introduced in the 1999 film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace as well as the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novelization of the film (which was actually published prior to the theatrical release of the movie). It was one of the central settings of the movie, but also made brief appearances in the two sequel films Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Naboo is known as the birth place of Queen Amidala, the heroine of the Star Wars prequel trilogy, who will go on to become the mother of Galactic heroes Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Naboo is also the home of Senator Palpatine, who will go on to become the Emperor of the First Galactic Empire and one of the central antagonists of the original film trilogy. Description Naboo is an inhabited world located in the Naboo system of the Chommell sector of the Mid Rim region of the Galaxy. It is the third planet from it's central star, also called Naboo, and it's capital city is Theed. Naboo is home to two dominant life forms, the greatest population of comprises the human Naboo. The other dominant life forms are the aquatic Gungans who, for a long time, were extreme isolationists, living apart from the Naboo within the sanctuary of their underwater hidden city Otoh Gunga. The surface of Naboo is covered by dense swamps, rolling grass plains, seas and verdant hills, while the vast undersea regions stretch out through winding subterranean tracts and tunnels populated by a wide variety of fish and larger, carnivorous animals. Points of Interest Regions * Lianom Swamp * Lake Paonga * Great Grass Plains * Gungan Sacred Place * Lake Country Cities * Otoh Gunga * Theed :* Theed Palace :* Naboo Royal boathouse Moons * Ohma-D'un * Rori * Tasia Creatures Land animals * Fambaas * Ikopi * Kaadu * Shaaks Marine animals * Colo claw fish * Klaa fish * Opee sea killer * Sando aqua monsters Films that take place on * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) TV shows that take place on * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Books that take place on * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) Inhabitants of Naboo The Naboo Gungans Organizations * Gungan Grand Army * Royal Naboo Handmaidens * Royal Naboo Security Forces Appearances Note: For appearances made only by Padmé Amidala, see Padmé Amidala#Appearances. Note: For appearances made only by Sheev Palpatine, see Sheev Palpatine#Appearances. Films * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Television * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Monster Misunderstanding * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Blue Shadow Virus * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shadow Warrior * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crisis on Naboo Novels * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (junior novel) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) Comics * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4 Video games * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (VG) See also External Links * * at Wikipedia * Naboo at Wookieepedia * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Star Wars Mid Rim planets Category:Stars